El camino de un Shinigami
by Rodrick58
Summary: La historia se sitúa en medio de la vuelta de Ichigo de la Sociedad de Almas y la aparición de los bound. La historia posee dos protagonistas el chico misterioso e Ichigo, los primeros dos párrafos los narra el chico misterioso, el resto Ichigo. Es mi primera historia asique disfrutarla. Iré subiendo más capítulos a medida que los acabe.
1. Sombras

**El camino de un shinigami.**

**Capítulo I: Sombras**

La noche acababa de empezar, y todo estaba oscuro. En ese momento entro por la ventana una sombra femenina y ágil, yo fui al encuentro de aquella sombra, con que tanto tiempo llevaba ya informándome de los avances en la sociedad de almas.-¿No te enseñaron nunca a abrir la puerta? tienes llaves- dije -¿Y a ti no te enseñaron nunca a encender la luz?, Tengo nuevas noticias, Ichigo ha vuelto de la sociedad de almas y ya está en Japón-. respondió- Umm, interesante y sabes algo más sobre esas misteriosas desapariciones-.

Yo sabía que Yoruichi llevaba ya un tiempo investigándolas como yo, todas las señales apuntaban hacia un antiguo enemigo, pero ninguno nos atrevíamos a asegurarlo, no todavía no.-No, nada nuevo llamare a Soi Fong para ver si podemos averiguar más.- cogí un papel de la mesa y anote unas cuantas cosas y una dirección .- Dale esto a Ichigo- Dije tendiéndole el papel, Yoruichi lo leyó rápidamente .-¿Una dirección, que piensas hacer?- cogí mi zampakuto de la mesa y me encarame a la ventana.-Ya lo veras, y cierra al salir- dije antes de saltar y salir corriendo en esa dirección.

Iba corriendo en dirección al Instituto cuando de repente escuche un grito.- ¡ Ichigo, Ichigo!.- Orihime intentaba ponerse a mi paso .- Corre, llegamos tarde.- detrás venia Chad también corriendo.

Ya después de correr hacia la clase y pasar aburrido todas las clases empezó el recreo, me junte con Chad, Orihime y Uryu para hablar de cómo les iría a Rukia y los demás en la sociedad de almas.- Seguro que Hanataro ya se a metido en algún lio- dijo Orihime.-Hay, se me olvidaba, yoruichi me dio esto para ti anoche, no sé lo que será, venia en un sobre-dijo Orihime dandome un sobre.

Lo leí atentamente.-¿Qué pone Ichigo?,¿Es algo sobre…- En ese momento Uryu la interrumpió y dijo.- Orihime, no es asunto tuyo, la carta es para Ichigo-Levante la cabeza.- Es una citación, da una dirección y dice que vaya solo- Orihime parecio emocionante y dijo.-Seguro que es para salir contigo- un escalofrió me recorrió toda la espalda y le dije.-Primero tiene muchísimos más años que yo, y segundo esta no es su letra- Chad me miró.- Entonces…¿Iras?-Me quede pensando y momento y dije.-si, iré-

Me encamine hacia ese lugar que parecía una fábrica abandonada, encima de un bidón estaba sentado un chico de la misma edad que yo, solo que era más alto, vestía un traje de shinigami con la zampakuto todavía envainada, tenia los rasgos afilados y el pelo castaño oscuro con un adorno que hacía que pareciera una coleta pelirroja.-Te estaba esperando Ichigo-Dijo mientras bajaba de un salto del bidón .-¿Qué quieres de mi?.- Dije, a medida que me acercaba a él iba notando cada vez más su energía espiritual, era más poderosa que la de los capitanes a los que me había enfrentado.-Creo que ya lo sabes, un combate.- dijo mientras desenvainaba la zampakuto.-Me gustaría probar si eres lo suficientemente poderoso para combatir con los enemigos que te aguardan, te aconsejo que desates tu Bankai… si no quieres morir.-le mire decidido y le dije.- Vale, pero luego no llores.- Desate mi Bankai, el sonrió alzo su zampakuto y grito.-Brilla Kogeky- entonces su zampakuto se prendió con un fuego azul a la altura de la empuñadura y fue subiendo hasta que se apago.

El fuego dejo ver una cimitarra azul que brillaba con intensidad.- Venga, desata tu Bankai, así nos divertiremos los dos- Me miro sonriendo y dijo.-Claro en cuanto me des un solo golpe- Me lance a por él con toda mi velocidad con la zampakuto en alto y le aseste mi mejor golpe, el lo paro y me lo devolvió con un contraataque.

Al principio no comprendí lo que pasaba, solo escuche un ruido de metal chocando y después note frio. Lo siguiente que recordé fue que estaba tirado en el suelo y mi zampakuto había estallado en mil pedazos. El otro shinigami me miro con tristeza y dijo.-Eres fuerte, si, pero no lo suficiente, eres muy impulsivo- miro hacia otro lado y dijo.- He bloqueado tu bankai, para que no hagas daño a la gente normal, cuando aprendas a controlar a la perfección tu shikay liberare tu Bankai- alce lo que pude y le dije.-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- el se giró .-Mi nombre es …- en ese instante me desmaye…

FIN del Capitulo uno.


	2. Recuerdos

**El camino de un Shinigami.**

**Capítulo II: Recuerdos**

(Ichigo)

Cuando me desperté estaba en una habitación de la tienda de Urahara, todo lo que me había pasado parecía haber sido un sueño, pero pronto note que tenía un corte que me atravesaba el pecho y supuse que eso lo habría causado el shinigami misterioso.

Me levante de la cama a trompicones y fui en dirección a la sala principal, al entrar descubrí a Urahara, Yoruich y el shinigami misterioso hablando sobre algun enemigo misterioso.-No está preparado, le mataran-dijo el shinigami misterioso.-Pues habrá que prepáralo…oh, hola Ichigo, por fin te has despertado, siéntate y hablemos.

(Sinigami misterioso)

Ichigo me miro atentamente.-¿Cuál es tu nombre y quien eres?-mire a Urahara para ver si se lo podía explicar, y el accedió.-Me llamo Rodrick y tengo unos cuantos cientos de años- en ese momento Ichigo me interrumpió .-Así que eres un shinigami, ¿no? a que escua..- en ese momento le interrumpí y le dije.-No, no soy un sinigami, sino un shinigami sustituto como tu- en ese momento Ichigo pareció asustarse.-¿E-e-e-entonces como…?- parecía a punto de desmayarse otra vez entonces yo le respondí.-Te contare toda la historia, pero siéntate… es larga-.

'Mi historia se remonta a la edad media, donde los shinigami descubrieron que las habilidades de un shinigami sustituto podían igualar o incluso superar las de un shinigami normal. Entonces crearon un proyecto llamado 'Espada ciega' que consistía en coger varios recién nacidos y entrenarlos como si fueran shinigamis normales, y crear así un escuadrón de shinigamis sustitutos encargados de realizar los trabajos más duros. Nuestro escuadrón llevaba la insignia que llevas tu ahora en una placa Ichigo. Nos hicieron enfrentarnos a los Bound y los Quinci con el objetivo de eliminarlos, pero no contaban con algo. Años después hubo una gran batalla entre los Quinci y los Bound y entonces decidieron que nuestro escuadro marchara también a combatir. Nos aliamos con los Quinci nada más llegar y los Bound al ver que estaban perdiendo lanzaron un hechizo que nos mando a nosotros y a la mayoría de los Quinci a una dimensión errante de la cual no pudimos escapar. Los Bound ganaron la batalla paro a un alto coste puesto que para realizar ese hechizo murieron muchos de los suyos.'

'En esa dimensión nos encontramos con todo tipos de problemas, allí a pesar de haber Hollows había otro tipo de criaturas que nos atacaban a cada segundo sin dejarnos descansar. Nuestro número iba maguando cada día, hasta que al final solo quede yo, no era el más fuerte, ni el más listo, solo el que tenía más suerte. Al final logre escapar cuando la dimensión volvió a alinearse con el mundo humano hace dos años, y el motivo de tener el mismo aspecto que cuando fui enviado hacia la otra dimensión, es porque en esa dimensión no pasaba el tiempo'

(Ichigo)

Después de concluir la historia hizo una breve pausa y dijo.- Y por eso te probé hace un rato, para ver si eres capaz de enfrentarte a los Bound.- yo le iba a responder cuando de pronto Yoruichi exclamo.-Noto una energía espiritual- Rodrick se giro y la miro.-Si, yo también vine de…- de pronto me di cuenta.-¡Orihime!- exclame, y fui corriendo en dirección a su casa, Rodrick me siguió.-¿Son los Bound?.- le pregunte.-No, no la recuerdo así-.

Cuando llegamos ya estaban Chad y Uryu.- se dio cuenta de que habíamos llegado y exclamo.-¡Allí!- entonces mire hacia arriba y había tres figuras misteriosas sentadas encima de una puerta que acababa de absorber a Orihime, una parecía un ninja, otra una niña y la otra era un tipo con sombrero, no me lo pensé dos veces y me lance hacia la puerta con la zampakuto en la mano, cuando llega a la puerta desapareció…

FIN del capítulo dos.


End file.
